


It’s Just a Crush

by Gayer_than_gay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, boyf riends - Freeform, michael is a jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayer_than_gay/pseuds/Gayer_than_gay
Summary: Michael’s always been this protective of Jeremy, right? They’re just best friends, right? Minus the fact that he wants nothing more than to hold Jeremy at night while they sleep, to stare into his bright blue-green eyes to his heart’s content, to press his lips to Jeremy’s and keep them there for a while? It’s just some dumb crush he’ll get over in a day, right?





	It’s Just a Crush

No, he couldn’t be jealous.

Not of Jeremy, of his best friend. He’s happy for him, of course he is. He finally got the girl of his dreams. Michael couldn’t be happier for him.

But, what if he could?

Michael had realized his crush on Jeremy years ago, but always thought of it as something that would fade away, and he was sure that it did over time. It couldn’t be anything more.

But now that Jeremy has a girlfriend, he realized that it’s only grown stronger.

He couldn’t accept it. Jeremy’s his best friend; he would never think of him that way. Michael felt wrong for it, but he couldn’t picture himself being with anyone else. He could see his future so clearly with Jeremy: They’d have a few pets, and a nice house, maybe even a kid. They’d sit on the porch every morning holding hands and drinking coffee while they watched the sunrise. It was so nice to think about, and Michael couldn’t help it. Was that something people normally pictured when they thought about their temporary crushes? Their whole future together?

Michael sure hoped so.

But, if it was just temporary, why did Michael’s blood boil when he saw Christine with Jeremy? Why did his face flush uncontrollably every time they just brushed arms? Why couldn’t he stop himself from thinking about how wonderful it would be to kiss him?

Oh man, what if he really was in deep?

Michael didn’t even realize that Jeremy was waving his hand in his face from across the lunch table until he had done it for the fourth time.

“Michael!”  
“Ah!”

He snapped out of his trance to see himself seated at the lunch table in front of his half-eaten plate of sushi and a large slushy. And of course, Jeremy. He felt butterflies in his stomach at just the sight of him.

“Oh, uh, hey, Jer. How long have you been there?”  
“Like, 2 minutes, man. Where were you?”  
Michael chuckled awkwardly at Jeremy’s question, making something up.  
“I was thinking about, uh, the porn I was watching this morning.”  
“Woah, um, okay-“  
“Yeah it was...hot?”  
God, why was that the first thing to pop into his mind?  
“Anyway,” Michael cleared his throat, out of conversation ideas.

Wait, he thought, where was Christine? She follows him around all the time. He saw her this morning, too; why didn’t she sit down with Jeremy?

“Where’s Christine?”

Jeremy stopped what he was doing to look up at Michael. His expression was unreadable.

“Oh, um, we broke up.”

Michael’s heart stopped.

“What?” Jeremy had been after her since what, freshman year? And they break up, just like that?

“We just, kind of, eh?” Jeremy picked his fork back up and Michael sat there, dumbfounded.

Then, he started to think a little. There was obviously something Jeremy wasn’t telling him.

Did Christine try something he didn’t like?

Did she cheat on him?

Why wasn’t he giving him a reason? Was he overthinking all of this?

“Are you guys...still friends?” Michael asked.

“Oh, yeah, she’s hanging out with the others today, that’s all.”

He still knew something was up.

“Jeremy...is there something you’re not telling me?”

He didn’t respond.

“Why did you break up with Christine?”

Jeremy looked up from his plate. He met Michael’s gaze and Michael recognized the look in his eyes.

Why was he scared? Was it something he said? Was it something Christine said?

He was so confused.

But even more so when Jeremy mumbled so quietly the words:

“Because I love you.”

And Jeremy regretted saying those words as soon as they left his mouth. He did mean what he said, and he did want to tell Michael, but he wasn’t prepared for his reaction. What if he just ruined everything?

As for Michael, he felt his entire body shut down. His heart raced, his palms became clammy, and the butterflies.

Oh, the butterflies.

He was certain they were flying out of his ears.

Jeremy quickly looked down. “Never mind I didn’t say anything.”

Michael stood up and took Jeremy’s hand in his own, legs shaking and heart about to jump out of his chest.

He led Jeremy to the bathroom.

Jeremy let out a shaky sigh, prepared for yelling and screaming about how much Michael hated him for confessing his feelings to him.

What he wasn’t prepared for was Michael’s lips against his own, one hand tenderly placed upon his cheek, the other still holding his own.

Jeremy’s eyes widened as wide as wide could get.

Michael pulled away, eyes half-lidded and lips still slightly parted.

Jeremy’s face went entirely red as he processed what had just happened.

”Holy shit.”

Michael liked him back.

_Michael liked him back._

Jeremy let out a breathy laugh, tears brimming in his eyes as he took Michael’s face in his hands to kiss him again.

They pulled away again, faces still inches apart.

“Jeremy,” Michael began, “Would you do me the honor of being my Player 2?”

Jeremy threw himself at Michael, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace.

” _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the thing have a good day
> 
> Edit: oh god I didn’t expect this to get the attention it got in so little time wow thank you
> 
> Uhhm I don’t really know how to write at all so I’m surprised about all of the positive stuff and things so that’s pretty neat much thanks


End file.
